Date an Avenger, any Avenger
by What'dIMiss
Summary: Loki, swept into a silly game, is unfortunately dared by Sif and his brother to kiss one of the Avengers...and he can't just plant one and bolt. A challenge indeed for the god of mischief who is not on good terms with the group of superheroes after the events in New York. AU described in the author's note. Rated T for language, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: don't hate me for this lol**

 **another fic, this one will have more avengers in it eventually(let's hope I can write them :p)**

 **For this let us say it is an AU where the events of The Avengers happened, and this is a year later or so and Loki has been allowed times to go out of his cell. The Dark World/Ultron/etc didn't happen.**

 **It ain't perfect, I know.**

 **Enjoy!**

Loki didn't know what he was walking into when he stepped into the chamber where his idiotic brother Thor and his friends were enjoying a childish game of truth or dare. Thor had picked it up back on Earth.

"Loki!" Thor grinned at the sight of him. "Come, join us!"

Loki grimaced and stood by the door. "Brother, please do not think I would join this silliness..."

"Whyever not?" Fandral asked, chuckling. "Too afraid to deal in the unknown?"

"I thought that was kind of your whole thing," Sif remarked, smirking a bit.

Loki's eye twitched. How dare they speak to him in that manner...he was above them in every way possible.

Thor stood and insistently and quite literally pulled Loki into the little circle they had, sitting him down between Sif and himself. He plopped down again and caused the floor to shake slighty.

"Okay, it's my turn to pick," Sif reminded the group.

"Ah yes, the Lady Sif shall choose her next victim!" Thor declared with a hearty laugh, echoed by the other two Asgardian men. Loki simply rolled his eyes.

Sif appeared thoughtful as she looked at the four guys in front of her. Her eyes finally landed on Loki, and she smirked again. "Loki, son of Odin...truth or dare?" she asked slyly.

Loki felt put on the spot. "Dare, I will not shy away from a challenge," he said matter of factly.

Sif tapped her chin and leaned back as she thought. Thor whispered around into her ear, and her eyes brightened slighlty. "That's interesting..." she whispered back.

Loki wished to know what they whispered about.

Sif looked again at Loki. "I dare you to...kiss an Avenger."

Thor looked like he'd won something.

A look of pain struck Loki's face.

The Avengers. That blasted group of 'heroes' that Thor was member of. How...how demeaning, how disgraceful Sif must be to suggest such a thing!

Not that he had any difficulty engaging in intimate action with someone of either sex. He didn't have preference to either, rather both. He never pursued it, however. No one had dared to try to establish a romantic connection with him.

Romance was Thor's thing. Not Loki.

"And you have to lead up to it too," Thor added. "It can't be just a one night, brother." He smiled.

Loki clenched his fist. He couldn't back down, not after what'd he said before. "Very well, you two...I accept..." His eye twitched.

This would be torturous, no doubt.

 **Review if you feel so moved, see u next time :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I finally finished the chapter! Yay!**

 **Sorry this took so long to write. I hope Tony isn't OOC. I haven't written him much.**

 **Thank you to everyone who left a review on the first chapter(you know who you are and I don't want to make this author's note longer than it needs to be).**

 **If things don't line up in canon, don't call it out. This is an AU and I'm trying my best to have it make sense. :P**

 **Enjoy!**

Convincing Odin to allow him to travel to Earth was a difficult feat, but Loki managed it when Thor offered to look after him as he completed his dare. Odin seemed amused by the notion.

The two took the Bifröst to New York, and Thor led Loki back to that fateful skyscraper that had become the Avengers tower. Loki disguised himself so as not to arouse suspicion from any S.H.I.E.L.D operatives lurking.

Tony was the only one present there at the time, working on some new inventions.

"Hello Stark..." Thor said upon entering the main area, alone.

Tony looked over his shoulder at him. He appeared to have mixed emotions. "Thunder boy, hey..." he greeted him back. "S'up man? Finally came around to visit?"

"I've got business here," Thor excused.

"Whatever then. How's Reindeer Games?"

"Loki? He's been behaving..."

Loki listened, his fist tight.

"Good, cool."

"He's here."

Tony's eyes widened a bit and dropped the item he'd been tinkering with. "Are you joking? Please, tell me you're joking."

"No, I don't joke around at this."

"Why? Is he going to bring another army again?"

"No."

"Oh. Still. Why the hell'd you bring him?!"

"...business."

"What kinda business?"

"You'll know soon enough."

It was at that moment Loki, out of his greater disguise but still appearing human in a black suit, chose to reveal himself. "Ah, Mr. Stark...a _pleasure_ to see you again," he said with a small smirk.

Tony looked over at Loki, frowning. Thor just glanced around.

" _Love_ what you've done with the place," Loki drawled, looking around. "Much tidier than last I was here."

"What do you want, Loki? Do I have to call the other Avengers to come kick your ass again?" Tony asked. "Not that I couldn't take you on myself..." He shivered. He could remember everything about that day...right now the memory was the moment Loki tossed him out the window.

"I didn't come all the way back to Earth to get my... ass... kicked..." Loki replied with a slight frown.

"Then why are you here? Don't give me 'business' 'cause that's what thunder boy just told me and I think it's total bullshit."

"Ah...that, you may have to find out for yourself, Stark..." Loki smirked again.

Tony glared at him.

Thor snuck out to leave the two alone.

"Y'know, I'd still love that drink you offered me a year ago," Loki said, noting his brother's disappearance but not commenting on it.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Right, sure, not low-key Loki." He put his work down, pulled the gloves off his hands, and headed up to the familiar bar on the top floor. "What'll it be?"

"Anything you give me. Except poison, I won't accept that," Loki replied. He walked over parallel to Tony. The floor where the Hulk had done him in had been repaired. It still sent a small shiver down his back.

"All alcohol's poison. It's a matter of how much you're drinking," Tony remarked. He poured a shot for Loki and placed it on the bar counter.

Loki took the glass and held it carefully, not sipping. Tony poured himself some and downed it. "How is it?" Loki asked.

"Goes down smooth for me," Tony replied. He looked Loki over more closely. "Suit looks good," he said in a quieter voice as he grabbed the liquor bottle again to pour himself more poison. "Very professional unlike that costume you wore last time."

Loki felt himself adjust his sleeve. "That was my Asgardian wear and you won't disrespect it..."

"Too late, already did," Tony replied with a slight smirk.

Loki knew Tony was not the one. He wouldn't be able to get close to him the way he would need to.

"So how was prison?" Tony asked him.

"...comfortable...boring," Loki replied. "The other prisoners weren't very pleasant."

"Sounds about right." Tony sipped his second drink.

Loki glanced to the side. This conversation was dragging and becoming a bore. He may as well get something from it. He looked at Tony. "Earlier you spoke of calling the other Avengers here...do tell, where are they, exactly?"

Tony looked at him with suspicion again. "And why do you need to know that?"

"Curiosity," Loki claimed, plastering a smile on his face.

"Uh huh. Sure." Tony sipped his drink again. "Steve's in DC. That's all I'm saying."

"DC...where is that?" Loki asked.

"Go south. Look for a lot of white columned buildings, a giant white pencil, and a river. You can't miss it." Tony downed the rest of the liquor in his glass and set it down again.

Loki nodded, setting his full glass back down on the bar counter.

"Okay brother, time to go," he later said to Thor.

"How did it go? You didn't threaten the Earth again, did you? That would make me look horrendous," Thor asked.

"No, no, Stark was rather hospitable despite my past actions towards him. I know the location of another Avenger now."

Thor then grinned a little. "So is Stark the one?" he asked.

Loki gave his brother a look. "I highly doubt it."

Thor chuckled. "Just making sure, brother. Now, where is this other Avenger?"

"A place called DC."

"Then to DC we shall go!" Pause. "...where is this DC?"

 **Woo, cliffhanger.**

 **Please leave a review if you want, and see ya next time :)**


End file.
